Tragic Love
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: Merlin is being sentenced to death by Uther Pendragon for using magic. But what no one knew, is his secret love affair with the Prince of Camelot. The warlock left behind something prized within Arthur that would later be discovered. (MERTHUR!)


**First story set in the Merlin TV series fandom. I don't completely stick to the canon, since I'm not so much a fan of that stuff.  
**

 **I'm quite a huge shipper of Merthur/Arlin, so that will be in the story.**

 **WARNINGTAGS:**

 **\- Merthur ship (maybe even a little bit smut)**

 **\- Uther hating magic (basically what Uther is)**

 **\- Major sadness, grief**

 **\- Mpreg**

 **\- Bottom!Arthur, Top!Merlin**

 **\- Running away**

* * *

Merlin was sitting in a cell of the dungeons of Camelot, he'd been arrested by King Uther after he had to save Arthur's life again just an hour ago during an assassination inside the castle's walls, displaying his magic in public.

The young warlock closed his eyes, he could only hope that Arthur was able to negotiate with his father about this matter. Even through he knew Uther would never give in to let him live, he hoped for a quick death.

* * *

Crown Prince Arthur was lying on his bed in his chambers, having had a big quarrel with his dad about Merlin.

The raven haired man had yet saved his life again, but it would cost him his life. Merlin would be beheaded at noon today because of sorcery.

Arthur sighed as he caressed the white sheets that still held Merlin's scent.

Last night, there had been a very passionate moment between the two of them and the Prince was still able to recall every single detail of their passionate love making that lasted the whole night.

Arthur had loved Merlin from the very beginning, or at least always thought that the ravenette had been cute.

When Merlin became his manservant, he became afraid of falling deep in love since the Prince knew his father would never allow him to be with a servant, let alone being a male and a warlock as well.

The noble Prince moaned as he recalled the memory.

He had tasted Merlin everywhere, touched him everywhere, felt him everywhere. Merlin had been inside of him, and he had loved it every second they spend together.

If only Uther knew his son and heir had had a few of such nights with a known sorcerer, he'd probably order a cleaning due near drowning.

******/******

Arthur stood on the balcony with his father and Morgana, looking straight on the wooden stake Merlin would be burnt

Drums were playing as Merlin was brought out of the dungeons towards the stake in the middle of the yard.

The people were all looking at him with angry expressions, women pushing their children away from him.

The warlock also heard the whispers, about that he probably used his magic to bewitch the Prince.

Merlin was lead upon the platform, having to face the three royals.

"Merlin from Ealdor, you have been found guilty of sorcery." Uther spoke. "I pride myself as a fair and just King, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass. And that sentence, is death by burning at the stake."

Arthur could see Merlin's fearful eyes as the guards bound him with iron chains to the stake in the middle before leaving the platform.

Then six people, guards with torches, came, each standing at a place where they would lay their burning torches.

"Lit up the fire!" Uther called.

The six guards laid their torches on the wood, making it burn.

Arthur closed his eyes as Merlin was surrounded by the fire, but he couldn't cover his ears to stop Merlin's screams from entering his head.

He was so never going to forget anything of this.

All of this hate to sorcery, these innocents who would never harm a fly, it made the Prince hate his father more and more every time.

And Merlin's death was just the drop of it, the last thing. Merlin was the love of his life, he'd never be able to love another like he'd loved Merlin.

Arthur would avenge Merlin, he swore it on his pride.

One day, he would kill his father, become King and get rid of all those stupid laws that forbade so many things in Camelot.

"I swear Merlin, by my pride and my love for you, I will make Camelot a better place to live for all those practising magic. I promise." Arthur whispered as tears rolled over his cheeks to his chin and finally dripped onto the stone of the balcony.

* * *

After Merlin's death, Arthur read all about druids, sorcerers and warlocks that he could find. He sort of cursed himself for not doing it earlier, since it turned out that warlocks could get males pregnant.

And Merlin had been a warlock, a rare kind of species even among magicians since none had actually been born with it with exception of the Dragon Lords. Merlin was the last of the line, and Arthur found he might be carrying the next in line to inherit the powerful magic Merlin had.

That was because warlocks were extremely fertile.

Arthur closed his book and went down to see Gaius, who also hadn't been the same since Merlin's death. He opened up the door, finding the old physician sitting behind his desk.

Gaius looked up. "Sire, what brings you here?"

Arthur closed the doors. "I... I did some research on all I could find about magicians, and when I came by warlocks, I found some... I don't know what to think of it."

"Tell me, what is it?" the older man asked.

Arthur sat down. "Turns out... warlocks can get both males and females pregnant."

Gaius looked at Arthur with a questioning expression.

Arthur continued with a sigh. "And... Merlin and I've had quite some nights together... Gaius, there may be a possibility that I'm pregnant."

Gaius placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders. "If you are, then you must leave Camelot."

"Then were would I have to go?" Arthur asked.

"To the druids, they must be able to help you and deliver the child." Gaius told.

There was a huge amount of fear in the old physician's eyes as he looked at the Crown Prince.

"Just... check it first." Arthur said.

Gaius nodded. "And I will."

******/******

Arthur held his hands on his stomach after he heard the news.

He was indeed pregnant with Merlin's child.

Gaius sat down next to the Prince. "I have packed some stuff for you. Tonight, you need to go."

Arthur nodded. He knew what his father would do if he'd find out.

Uther would kill Arthur's child and punish Arthur hard for spreading his legs for a sorcerer plus carrying the spawn.

******/******

Arthur took one of the servant's horses to flee the castle at night.

The Prince wasn't dressed like usual in rich clothes, instead he wore servant clothes Gaius had managed him to bring. The clothes were simple and common so no one would ever suspect he was the prince. Over his clothes, he wore a midnight black cloak with a hood that hid his face from all.

Arthur mounted the horse and rode out of Camelot, too fast to be stopped by the night guards at the Southern gate.

Uther wouldn't know until the morning that his son was gone.

And even if he'd send a thousand search parties, no one but Gaius would know where he would stay for the rest of his time.

******/******

The former Prince of Camelot travelled for days through the woods, living on what Gaius had packed for him.

One day, he was found by Aglain, a druid leader. He was the one that took him in his camp, letting the Prince stay there.

Arthur grew comfortable with the druids and told them the reason why he had fled Camelot: that he was pregnant with the child of the recent executed warlock they called Emrys.

The druids made all arrangements for the child to be born safely in their care.

Arthur decided to stay with the druids for the rest of his life to secure his child's well-being since he or her would be the only thing he had left of his true love.

All druids helped Arthur in every new stage of pregnancy, mainly the women who had birthed children themselves.

The former Crown Prince learnt a lot about raising children, and knows he won't be alone after all. The druids would do anything for the children of Emrys.

Near the last stage of his pregnancy, Arthur discovers he won't be giving birth to one child, but to at least two since his belly showed way earlier than it was supposed to.

******/******

"Alright, now push again." the old midwife druid said. "The head is already out.

Arthur laid on a thick mattress, naked underneath a blood red blanket and sweating heavily as female druids rushed around him with cold water and towels to keep him cool.

The Prince screamed out as the pain grew worse. "I can't do this!"

"You can." the soothing voice of Forridel said.

Arthur took a very deep breath before pushing with all his strength.

It hurt, but he did want the children to be born before he'd die.

A soft cry could be heard.

The midwife druid wrapped a child in a blanket as Forridel cut the cord with a dagger.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

Forridel took the child from the midwife and replied: "A son."

Arthur smiled. "I give him his father's name: Merlin."

A third female druid, Kara, placed a cold wet towel on his forehead.

Then, Arthur felt the contractions again, and winced in pain.

"The next child is ready, push again." the midwife encouraged.

Arthur panted for a little while before taking a second deep breath to push the second child out of his body. It was little less painful than the first birth, but it still hurt like hell!

"You're doing great." Forridel said as she knelt down, the little Merlin in her arms.

"Just a little more." the midwife said.

Arthur pushed less hard than before and the midwife druid helped the child to slip out of his body.

"Another boy." the midwife told before the former Prince of Camelot could ask the question.

"Mordred. Merlin always liked that name." Arthur told, thinking back about Merlin.

Kara smiled as she looked at the little newborn babe.

A fourth woman, Freya, rushed to his bedside with camp leaders Aglain and Iseldir in tow.

Iseldir looked proudly at the newborn boys. "Emrys's heirs. They will bring peace to the five kingdoms of Albion."

Suddenly, Arthur felt another contraction.

"What's wrong?" Freya asked.

Arthur panted heavily, starting to push again.

"There's a third child!" the midwife said, quickly passing little Mordred to Iseldir before she knelt down again.

Kara wetted the towel again in cold water, refreshing the former Prince's skin.

"Almost there." Forridel encouraged as she rocked the first born son in her arms to keep him a little bit silent.

It didn't take long for Arthur to deliver the third child.

The midwife picked up the child as it started to cry.

"It's a girl!" Aglain exclaimed.

"Ygraine... that must be her name." Arthur whispered, just loud enough for the ones in the tent to pick up.

"You should sleep for a while, childbirth is exhausting." Kara said.

Arthur nodded before closing his eyes.

Freya covered Arthur's feet with another red blanket before leaving the tent together with the others.

The druids were greeted by their kin.

Iseldir spoke towards the people after passing Mordred to Freya. "Druids of the North, today we have welcomed the heirs of Emrys!"

All the druids cheered, young and old, man and woman.

"I present: Merlin, Mordred and Ygraine, the sons and daughter of our greatest sorcerer Emrys and Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot!"

That night, the whole camp didn't stop throwing around protection enchantments on the newborn children.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review if you have the time.**

 **~ _Artemis Hunter 441_**


End file.
